After the ball there's silence
by finnhere2
Summary: RE-WRITE! CI5 in the Great Britain of 1980's was a crime-fighting organization of hard men. But what would make a tough agent stop? A woman, of course. But not quite your usual bird. The first story of a sequel where a female steals the leading part.


Bodie fumed in without paying any attention to his surroundings. "Now Sir, bloody hell, you can't be serious about making me to go to that monkey-parade with some posh bird I've never met! It's simply ... err..." he stumbled in his words realising his chief wasn't alone in his office.

George Cowley, the head of _Criminal Intelligence 5_, coughed. "Mrs Ashton, as you probably guessed, this bull in a china-shop here is agent William Bodie, who, I regret to say, usually is one of my best men, although at the moment that does make my other men look _very_ unpresentable. Bodie, do try to grasp some manners and greet Mrs Anna Ashton, whose avec you're supposed to be."

Dodging the scowl from his superior, Bodie took the offered hand. "Sorry, ma'am, I didn't notice..."

Fair-haired woman, younger than Bodie, maybe in her late 20's or early 30's, smiled faintly and her grip was firm. "Never mind, mr Bodie. And actually your assessment of the situation was quite accurate. I'll do my best to be only mildly posh." Bodie felt his ears go red and that didn't escape the sharp eyes of his chief. "Although, having a man with _your_ looks as an avec would make any... er... _healthy bird_, turn posh." Now the smile resembled a grin, and redness spread from Bodie's ears to his cheeks, and he cast a pleading look at the Controller, who actually chuckled.

"Ach, Bodie, I think you are going to have a very interesting evening tomorrow. Besides, take it as training. Small talk, _civilized_ manners, and so forth. After your performance here you most definitely deserve that." Bodie was crushed.

"Don't worry, mr Bodie, I'm not that bad really." The lady had a distinct American accent, and although that did remind Bodie of something, he wasn't able to place it more precisely. Not a New Yorker, definitely. "Besides, my brother Jack told me to be good to you and actually, he sent with me little gifts also to you and mr Doyle for helping him out. For some weird reason he still appreciates his skin."

It took a second before the click happened in Bodie's mind as he connected a fine carton, shielding a bottle of tequila on his chief's desk, to the officer they had met a few months earlier; an American who had somehow arranged himself to the Mexican army, and had managed to trip on some serious criminals during an official visit to London. The agent grinned broadly. "Oh you're Jack's sister! How is he? Has he managed to stay out of trouble now?"

Mrs Ashton smiled again. "Oh he's absolutely fine, although if you ask his superiors, he's always in some kind of trouble. But," she in her turn cast a glance at the Controller, "as we have later more time for chat, should we now talk a little about the Embassy's ball?" Mr Cowley nodded. "So, mr Cowley, to what level do you want me to train mr Bodie? To where he himself feels quite comfortable there and manages the usual situations, or to the _mortal danger_ -level?"

That made the old Scot raise his eyebrows. "That's a new one for me, mrs Ashton."

Bodie had to admit that the woman had a pretty smile, although for some reason he had a feeling there was a deep sorrow quite close under the surface. Coming to think of it, the lady was practically clad in black. A widow? "Oh, that's the level where the men would want to kill him, and the women, me."

To Bodie's humiliation, his chief gave a laugh. "Och, that doesn't change much Bodie's current status, I know many ladies and gentlemen who would happily remove him permanently! Including _yours truly_ every once in a while." A stern look from him, and another, a little bit mischievous, smile from the woman, made Bodie turn clear crimson.

"With a tux on and a few tips on smalltalk, that level shouldn't be hard to reach for a man with Bodie's quick wit my brother told me about, even with the very limited time we have in our use. It's always easier when you don't need to start from teaching them how to read. And if I teach him to give a kiss on a hand, the way my husband used to do it, that's a guaranteed success among ladies." _What the..._? Bodie was totally lost. "Will he be armed?"

The question was made as the most natural in the world, and the Controller nodded. "I would like him to be, if only that can be arranged without any greater inconvenience, mrs Ashton. I am sorry that I can not fully reveal you my reasons for the request, but I assure you it only is a precaution which probably proves completely unnecessary, the Mexican embassy does not have anything to do with the issue itself, and I also assure you that Bodie can be fully trusted with the responsibility." Somehow, Bodie wasn't quite able to enjoy the rare compliment.

"That is quite irregular... but I trust you have the right reasons. And the ball is not held inside the embassy itself." The woman frowned. "I think it can be arranged if Gui himself is in charge of the security inside the building... I would imagine he is, as he is experienced in that field, and I am quite confident he will trust my loyalty if I manage to bring the matter out the right way. And if Jack has mentioned the name of mr Bodie to him, that would serve as a recommendation also. " The woman looked at Bodie with her head tilted. "But mr Bodie would need a well-cut jacket to keep the gun hidden if he carries it. Mr Bodie, do you draw with same side's hand, or across?"

Bodie didn't even try to understand the woman any more. "Across... usually. Although I'm ambidextrous if need be."

The lady looked thoughtful. "Would you mind showing me your usual gear if you have it on?" Mute and embarrassed, Bodie opened his jacket. "Oh yes, Smith & Wesson, with a standard holster and no strap over chest... I'll have a chat with a tailor, that shouldn't be too hard to manage." Bodie blinked. _What_ on earth was this female? Some odd military... _furnisher_? Telling guns by their grips?

After a few words more, the lady was preparing to leave. "Och, by the way, mrs Ashton, how do you want to introduce Bodie? I guess that in your present situation, people might get curious and I don't want to cause you any discomfort."

The long-haired blonde gave mr Cowley a warm smile. "Oh don't worry, mr Cowley, there will be present only maybe one or two people who actually know me personally, including Guillermo, he is the military attaché who invited me when he heard from Jack that I'd be coming to UK. Some of the guards also may have met me before. And Gui won't give me any trouble, whatever it is that I tell there, we are friends from way back. As for the other hosts or guests, they are probably not even interested. I am entitled to have security with me, and if I take my blondest smile and introduce mr Bodie as my _body _guard_, _no matter what he says after that, they won't believe him anyway." Now her smile was definitely mischievous and the accent on _body_ made again the agent blush. "Now, señores, I'd better get moving. May I have a little chat with your secretary, mr Cowley? She knows the city and could help me find the places I need to visit. And I get mr Bodie for myself for the evening at 5 pm, right? And we can continue in the morning for a couple of hours?"

Mr Cowley nodded. "That is correct. Bodie is on standby anyway so he can't complain about overtime, I'll send him to your hotel at 5 pm and you can also have dinner together at our expense. Thank you very much for your help, mrs Ashton! I hope that my secretary can give you good advice, and that you will have an enjoyable day in London."

Before Bodie got anything intellectual out of his mouth, the lady had taken her leave and left. And the chief had a positively wicked smile on his face, when he looked at his flabbergasted subordinate. "Aye, Bodie, you're _definitely_ going to have an interesting evening! Now, let's get to business. I want you there, and I want you to keep your eyes and ears open, because..."

The next half an hour Bodie was debriefed about a foreign diplomat's suspected contacts to some extreme right-wingers, and a possible rendez-vous, planned to be held in the annual ball, hosted this time by the Mexican embassy in a luxury hotel. Once again, the instincts of the old fox had been alerted, although both MI5 and MI6 had decided to ignore the fresh tip. But George Cowley had never loved extremists of any kind, and for once Lady Fortuna had shown her sweeter side by sending in his office this woman who had been invited to the ball, sparing CI5 of the trouble of trying to smuggle in someone as a waiter or other member of the staff, to see if the suspected trouble-maker would talk with any interesting individuals. Oh yes, the old Scot wouldn't have reached his position, unless he wasn't a man who recognized an opportunity when it was offered to him and grabbed it. Besides, this time the opportunity was also pretty and friendly, and feeling gratitude for the help CI5 had given to her brother.

Well, Bodie couldn't blame the old fox, he wouldn't mind grabbing _that_ kind of opportunity either, especially as her forms didn't look bad at all... oh yeah, if only there wasn't that frighteningly quick wit and the title of a mrs, Bodie definitely would like to do some _grabbing_... but, as it was, it was best to focus on work. And at least this was change in his past weeks' routines, being deprived from badgering his partner. So, Bodie focused to work and to the scary prospect of being forced in a high society event, with a strange - _strange_ in every meaning of the word – woman, clearly of high society herself too. But maybe the bird would manage to teach him some knacks to survive the evening, like she had promised to do, and at least he could take the facade of a stupid bored gigolo. Which, as a matter of fact, would probably be exactly how he'd feel among those hurdy-gurdy players' monkeys.

* * *

><p>Although Bodie had felt a noose around his neck while knocking on mrs Ashton's suite's door at 5 pm sharp, a few hours later he had to admit that he almost was enjoying himself, despite of the terror of being dragged inside a door at Saville Row. There to his astonishment he had followed how the woman had made a little old tailor, who looked and sounded like born under a sewing machine at the times of Spinning Jenny, turn from disapproval personified – <em>I must remind you, mrs Ashton, that this is highly irregular indeed, on such short notice <em>- , to their willing servant by some smooth and appreciating sentences. But as the lady had said, when they had left the ancient needle-swinger: _Rule number one, mr Bodie; always let a professional know you understand he's a professional, even if his job is cleaning toilets. Flattery tastes best when it's genuinely founded._ That old gnome had even gone so far that he had complimented both the tuxedo mrs Ashton had brought for modification, and Bodie's healthy, strong form. Well, good thing he had had clean underwear...

Then, mrs Ashton had asked if Bodie would mind a dinner. Bodie had come straight from the HQ so he hadn't dressed up and felt a little embarrassed about it, but mrs Ashton, or Anna - _"You're going to hate me by tomorrow anyway, so we at least might try to start friendly"_ - had said that she could order the dinner to her suite, so they could eat in all peace without disturbance, and she'd be able to give a dinner-lecture at the same time.

The basic manners Bodie had learned at home as a little boy, seemed to cover most things quite nicely after a bit of dusting. And Anna was a good teacher, logical and precise, capable of keeping things simple; it felt as if she was following some course, as indeed seemed to be the matter, as she told Bodie he was only one of many whom she had briefed this way. Bodie playfully raised his glass at her in a civilized, fine manner that made his companion compliment his upper-class style. "Upper class, my arse... eh, sorry. I mean, I'm just a ordinary bloke from a working family. And will be nothing else."

Anna, who was just showing how to eat lobster, which she had heard was on the menu, shook her head. "Don't put yourself down, Bodie. You've shown already more of a civilized nature and general effort than many of the hot shots you're going to meet tomorrow. Besides, you're smart, and a quick learner. Which probably also is more than can be said of many other guests there."

Then followed tips on how to manage introductions in different case scenarios, how to learn to quickly memorize names and faces when people were coming in a constant flow, how to manage small talk and smoothly reverse from topics you didn't feel comfortable talking about... time flew, and before Bodie knew it, it was 10 pm and time to go home. Yes, definitely, as Anna looked tired... more than tired, she looked fading.

"Are you all right, Anna?"

She was clearly a bit startled by the question. "Oh... I'm ok, just a little under the wind. Long flights and jet-lag and so on."

Bodie nodded, but thought that there was something else too. "I don't mean to be prying... I'm just concerned. You know, it wouldn't give a good impression of me if you passed out tomorrow, the Controller, I mean mr Cowley, he would give me the lashing of the century for that. He seemed to like you."

Anna smiled again. She had differend kinds of nice little smiles, Bodie had observed, but for some reason he thought he would really like to see the kind which would lit up her whole face and her blue eyes. "Your chief does have a way with words, doesn't he?" For Bodie, that was the understatement of the month, as he had all too often been the target of his superior's very eloquent dressing-downs, and he only could grin sheepishly and shrug. "I enjoyed my chat with mr Cowley and I'm glad Jack told me to bring him that tequila... oh geez, I almost forgot! Jack's pressies for you!" Anna was biting her lip. "But mr Doyle isn't here... what do you say, if we have lunch together, let's say... day after tomorrow? Or dinner, my treat? I could give both pressies at the same time. Could you please ask mr Doyle if a lunch or a dinner would be ok for him? I _really_ would love to have a good chat with you both, Jack talked so much about you after his escapade, and that would be something of a change for me..." The lurking sadness surfaced for a moment and although Bodie was well aware of what Ray generally thought of the women of so called better people - yeah he knew as he shared that opinion - he readily agreed to pass on the request, and decided he'd make Ray to be on his best behaviour.

On his way to the door, Bodie decided to test in praxis the little knack Anna had talked about earlier in the evening. He turned, looked Anna into her eyes and took her hand. "Good night, Anna, sweet dreams." Bodie bowed his head deep, lifting Anna's hand to his lips, before returning his gaze deep into her eyes while straightening slowly, and even slowlier letting her hand go.

As Anna saw there nothing else but pure deep-blue warmth in his eyes, her face lit into a very bright and somehow shy smile. "One of your tests already passed with flying colors, Bodie", she managed finally. Then she, to Bodie's delight, o' lo and behold, actually grinned broadly! "You'd better be careful tomorrow with those frustrated desperate diplomat housewives, or it's _me_ who needs to be _your_ body's guard!"

Her chuckle played sweetly in Bodie's ears still when he opened his own flat's door.

* * *

><p>"So, mrs Ashton, how did you find your student?" Mr Cowley leaned back after giving their orders for the lunch to the waiter, and Anna noticed that the bright blue eyes of this elderly fair-haired Scot were twinkling with genuine curiosity. In years, the man maybe was not far from retirement, but Anna could see that the mind was sharper than of most men a third of his age. Anna liked the Scot, just as her brother had said she would as she had never much troubled herself with age; and she had always appreciated quick wit combined with sense of humour, which both she could sense in this seasoned warrior with the delightful rolling accent, even if the humour probably sometimes got buried under the demands of the man's work. As a foreigner, Anna didn't exactly know the function or position of this <em>CI5<em> within the police- and intelligence organizations on the British Isles, maybe it was somewhere in the middle of the two varieties; but she knew enough of the world and was dis-illusioned enough to know, that for anyone involved in any such organization, be it military or civilian, the world of early 1980's could show up as a very dark and very dirty place.

Anna thought about the dark-haired man she had spent also the morning with. Sharp, although a little defensive, and nervous about the evening, but she had understood the reason and had tried to do her best to get the agent relax a little. Confidence would be his best camouflage after all. "Well I found Bodie very smart, as I had expected him to be too, and I thoroughly enjoyed working with him. His motivation seemed to be on zero level in the beginning, and I really can't blame him for that, but when I managed to turn the so called lessons into a game, and the whole party a play, as I myself was taught to take them, he started to do very well and this morning he really remembered almost everything we went through yesterday. Although we only had these few hours, he'll do just fine this evening, I'm sure of that, and probably will manage well in many future events too."

Anna took a swallow of water before continuing. "As a matter of fact, Sir, I really have to thank you. You see, the only reason why I said yes to the invitation in the first place, was that it came from Gui, but now you gave me something to look forward to, as I have the chance to monitor Bodie's performance." Funny how something this trivial could change the tone of the whole day. It really would be interesting to see how Bodie would do in the evening, and how he would look like in that tux. Probably he'd be covered with women after a couple of cocktails had melted most their inhibitions away. Yes, it would be interesting to watch, definitely. Anna smiled.

And mr Cowley returned the smile to her. "Well, in that case it was a lucky coincidence that you mentioned the ball. You got some distraction and entertainment, and I got an easy way to smuggle my man in, and maybe even got him a little more presentable in certain occasions. I do apologize for his rudeness though, when he barged in."

Anna chuckled. "No Sir, never mind, I have to admit that the term "monkey parade" was a bullseye! For any ordinary person, four hours can feel like four days at these kinds of events. But hopefully he'll be able to achieve whatever it is that you want him to." But as the waiter approached them again, Anna smoothly changed the subject.

Their lunch was very pleasant, and mr Cowley noticed that his companion seemed to have no intention to ask anything more specific about Bodie's assignment. But then again, she was a widow of a high-ranking officer, so probably she had got used to secrecy. The Controller soon found his companion be intelligent, with a good, although a little subdued sense of humour. Well, she had lost her husband only recently so that was understandable, but nevertheless the two were quickly involved in a lively discussion on various issues. The old Scot soon realised that this woman, young enough to be his daughter, was very good company indeed, and clearly enjoying the chat she too, unlike what might be expected from a woman so much younger than the company.

The woman seemed to have followed world events, and also to have a very practical... even strategic mind. Was she born with it, or had someone taught her to think that way? Fascinating. Maybe Elizabeth Walsh with her own razor-sharp mind had been right, that George had moved in very limited circles, that there actually might be also other women with her own exceptional qualities. What would the formidable ex Under Secretary to the Cabinet Office say about this Mexican... American... och, whatever, young woman? The Controller smiled at himself. Either the two would make friends immediately, or, become enemies... ach, women, no man could ever quite predict their reactions.

Not only intelligent, but this young lady seemed among other things, to have a healthy self-confidence without being arrogant or condescending. No wonder she had melted also Bodie, who had visited the Controller's office in a very different mood from yesterday. Och damn, that brought to mind... mr Cowley sighed. Sometimes he wished he didn't know the agent as well as he did. "Mrs Ashton, there is one thing I maybe have to warn you about... Bodie, uhm, he has a tendency... och, to say it straight: that man is an _incurable_ womanizer. Do you wish me to tell him to... well, to leave you in peace? Considering the circumstances." The last thing the poor lass needed right now, passes...

Anna pondered about it for a moment, touched by the tact and thoughtfulness this elderly Scot showed. "No, I don't think it's necessary. Bodie doesn't seem to be a brute and I'm positive we'll get along smoothly from this on too. He's a nice enough guy. But thank you for asking, it was very considerate of you." And she gave mr Cowley a smile that made _If I was 20 years younger... _flicker for a fragment of a second in his mind.

* * *

><p>The Controller had ordered Bodie to get his hair trimmed for the evening, and so he had done on his way to try on that damned tuxedo in the afternoon. Maybe the old gnome for a tailor had been happy with his handiwork, as he had looked at Bodie from all directions with his head tilted, not saying a word, before leading him in front of a tall mirror. Well, he did look all right... he'd worn tuxedo before, but this did look better on him, even with the holster under it. "You're a very lucky man, mr Bodie", the old man squealed. "You are exceptionally well built for these kinds of garments, as mrs Ashton mentioned." When had she mentioned that? Again Bodie felt his ears go red.<p>

Having forgotten to ask who was going to pay for the tuxedo - and he strongly suspected the bill of the dinner would never reach CI5 as Anna had calmly added it to her room - he offered to pay for the modification, only to be told everything had been taken care of already. So Bodie headed towards his apartment, with the precious bag carefully laid on the seat of the Capri. His boss had said he'd be coming over later to check the outfit, and give him last minute instructions and information, before taking him to Anna's hotel, where a car would pick them up.

Precise as ever, the CI5 Controller buzzed at Bodie's door exactly at 6.30, right after Bodie had finished shaving. The agent had had time to take a long bath which he had hoped to be relaxing, but it hadn't managed to take his tension away. That tension didn't definitely diminish under the scrupulous gaze of his superior either, as the old bastard even assessed the quality of shaving and polish of shoes. _We don't want to give a shaggy impression, do we?_ Bodie had volunteered to buy a new pair of shoes, but the old fox had told him to take ones that were already comfortable for his feet.

The black tie seemed to be all right, but when Bodie had put on the holster and the jacket, he noticed a look of appreciation on his chief's face. "By Jove, excellent work. Excellent." Then the Scot moved a bit farther off and told Bodie to turn around slowly, making the embarrassed agent feel like a piece of meat in a skewer, never uttering a word, and heading after his inspection to where he knew Bodie's bar was. He found a bottle of sherry there, and poured a small drink, which he then handed to Bodie. "Take this, it may ease you out a bit. But no more, you need to be sharp there." And off to business it was, and for once, Bodie was genuinely relieved to be allowed to think about work when his superior briefed him about the latest crumps of gossip, and made sure Bodie would remember his instructions regarding the assignment.

Work did escape Bodie's mind though, when Anna opened her door for them. And judging by the look on the Scot's face, even solid rock shattered. Bodie had thought Anna be pretty alright, but now she looked... stunning. No, beautiful. Simply beautiful. In a beautiful way. The black dress of classic style fit her nicely-formed body like a glove, and her long blonde hair had been gathered, eh, somehow, on the top of her head, in maybe a bit out-of-mode but definitely charming fashion, and the skillful slight make-up made her... glow.

Mr Cowley was the first to recuperate. He stepped over the treshold, and took Anna's hand. "Good evening, mrs Ashton. What a joy to sore old eyes you are..."

To Bodie's astonishment his chief performed a stylish kiss on Anna's hand, which made the young woman actually blush a little and give a shy little smile. "Mr Cowley, you're flattering me." Well, Bodie had to agree, for him too that had been something never seen before from his chief. But the old Scot only shook his head, smiling.

"Nay, mrs Ashton, not a bit of flattery there, only pure truth. I can assure you, this evening you both definitely will be in the "mortal danger" you talked about, and also on _your_ account." Then he moved, giving Bodie room to enter. "But see the bonnie lad here?"

Anna's eyes turned to Bodie, and widened. "Well well well..." And again, the humiliated agent was turned in the skewer when the blonde lady examined him from all directions. Bloody torment! "Actually, mr Cowley, maybe I should request a protective vest for myself. I'm afraid every female in their right mind shall want to stick all sorts of sharp objects between my ribs to get to claim mr Bodie." Well, at least the woman did sound happy with what she was seeing... was this how the chicks felt listening to comments on their exterior? For once, Bodie definitely felt himself being regarded as an _object_.

Anna's comment made the older man laugh. "Aye, I'm afraid the whole assignment is ruined. But I hope that you'd be kind enough to help, if Bodie needs to brush off over-enthusiastic ladies."

Anna gave a little chuckle with a wink of an eye. "Oh don't worry, I'm a good tackler. I had to learn that with TJ."

Mr Cowley smiled again. "So is Bodie, and I'm quite sure he also willingly volunteers to keep your integrity intact." Bodie nodded, with genuine enthusiasm. Then the older man looked at the two of them. "Well, children, I wish you an enjoyable evening. Bodie, if possible, _do_ try to remember work too..." and he took his leave.

"TJ?"

Bodie saw immediately Anna's expression change. "Yes... he was my husband. He died two months ago. Lung cancer..."

Bodie swore soundlessly. "Anna, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

She shook her head, taking a deep breath. "It's ok, Bodie. Don't worry. That's why I'm here, actually, he was a Brit originally and did leave some property and family here. And also, because Jack wanted to get rid of my face for a while. And that's why Gui invited me to that stupid ball." Then he looked at Bodie and her expression brightened a little. "Which, actually, doesn't feel that stupid any longer. I even kind of look forward to it." And the sweet smile she gave Bodie made the man promise in his mind that he'd definitely keep her _intact_.

Although, when they entered the venue, Bodie got a strong suspicion that the particular service might not be too necessary, when four armed guards snapped into attention when Anna stepped in the main entrance, saluting her. She returned the greeting with a genuine warm smile and gracious nods as if it was something that happened to her every day, and she exchanged with the men in Spanish a few quick words, which made the guards have a look at Bodie and greet him with courteous nods and precise yet friendly-sounding "buenas tardes". When they moved forward, escorted through the security by a grey-templed uniformed man who seemed to have been waiting for them, and who likewise saluted Anna, she quietly explained that these particular men had served under her brother and she had met them sometimes, and that she had introduced Bodie as Jack's English friend. Still Bodie was left wondering as the posture of the men towards Anna had not been only polite, but as if they had met with a superior. He didn't have much time to wonder about that, though, entering the hall swarming with tails, uniforms and tuxedos, and women, showing more or less skin in the mid of glitter. Oh yeah, monkey-parade...

* * *

><p>This was like in the old times, and Anna couldn't help but smile sadly at her memories of so many similar evenings when she and TJ had been keeping an eye on men, usually non-commissioned officers needing more social skills to advance in their careers, who they had jointly instructed. Gui had managed to arrange Bodie to sit close to her in the dinner-table, but actually the agent had managed pretty well on his own, only giving her a questioning look a couple of times for reassurance.<p>

Now she was watching women of different ages swarming around the gorgeous agent, and wondered idly if she should interfere. Bodie looked like being a few of years older than her brother, closing to the so called middle age, or maybe having reached it already, hard to tell, as he had kept his strong body fit and trim, and looked just as good and as capable as Jack had described him to be. It would be really nice to meet also the other half of that dynamic duo, Ray Doyle. Jack had told the two be good company, witty and fun, and she trusted her brother's judgement.

No wonder Bodie seemed to attract females, with his almost black hair and eyes of midnight blue, his quick flashy smiles and mature good looks. Anna herself had taken her usual cold facade she had carefully perfected over the years, and had managed to scare a few idiots farther off. The only thing she wondered about was Gui's whereabouts. Oh, speaking of the devil...

"_Anna, mi amor_!" echoed around the hall, and that made Bodie prick his ears.

"_Gui... mi amigo! Cómo está? _She was in a huge bear hug in an instant and couldn't breathe for a while. It felt suffocating in more ways than one as she had to fight the urge to burst in tears against that solid, familiar shoulder. She noticed Bodie had come close with a slightly leery look on his face, and she hurriedly tapped her friend's back to make him let her loose. "Gui, let go of me, _tonto_... Here is the man I mentioned. Meet William Bodie, my friend. He's the other half of the duo which saved Jack's butt when he was here. Bodie, meet Colonel Guillermo Velasquez de la Cardénaz, the present military attaché in London and one of our closest friends."

The big officer instantly held his hand out to Bodie. "_Señor_ Bodie, friends of Jack and Anna are my friends too. Jack has told me about the help he received, and I'm so happy I got this opportunity to meet you!"

Anna winced when she saw the humungous handshake. "Gui, please! He's going to need his arm!" She turned to Bodie. "Sorry, but this man is a bear born in wrong form. You'd better not trust him with anything less than collision-durable. I just can't believe he's a Latino as they're supposed to be _sensitive_." She threw a scowl at Gui and to her relief she saw a slight grin replace the cold mask on Bodie's face, and embarrassed Gui quickly apologized when he saw the agent stretch his fingers. Anna had to smile. Gui was... Gui. But Anna knew that the happy-go-lucky and easily humorous or even comic exterior of the officer was deceitful, and under that facade was an intelligent, hardy and capable soldier. The two men were soon chatting merrily with each other and Bodie found himself trying to explain the inner mystic essence of cricket to the curious officer.

After a few minutes Anna interrupted the discussion as she thought to try and help Bodie with his assignment, whatever it was. "Gui, now as you managed to drag me here, you might as well let us know who others there are. Why don't you give us a little tour? I know practically nobody here, and I would at least like to know who are the women I need to frighten off Bodie."

Gui chuckled. "_Si_, I noticed your friend has attracted very... _deserved_ attention. And believe me, there are some greedy bitches around here so you may want to be careful." Yet another blush for Bodie. Would this never end? "And some real jerks too for you, Anna. Come then, _amigos_, let's start the Who Is Who in the filthy world of diplomacy in Great Britain..."

* * *

><p>The evening had been a success. Anna had a couple of times insulated Bodie from the fuming estrogen when she had noticed pleading looks – the older the admirers, the sooner the look came. Likewise, Bodie had leaned on a couple of drunken idiots when they hadn't left Anna alone, making his whole presence arctic cold, and that had clearly made <em>brigada<em> Sanchez relax. Anna had noticed the grey-templed sergeant major keep an eye on any men approaching her, and had gently rebuked Gui for being overly cautious and had told the man she would take care of herself. It was good that she had managed to talk in peace with Gui to catch up, and assure him she was doing just fine. And Bodie, he had done well as far as Anna could see, and Gui, who was familiar with her "courses", and whom Anna had reminded that Bodie worked for CI5, had reported to her that most seemed to think Bodie either was one of the new officers in Foreign Office, or simply a boyfriend. So her mission accomplished. And as there had been no incidents in the ball, even Gui had been content, and Anna had seen him talk with Bodie in a friendly manner before they left and even share some laugh.

Bodie seemed content too, Anna had noticed him pay attention throughout the evening to a certain person Gui had introduced them to, and to the people who talked with him. Bodie had asked their car to pull over by a telephone-box on their way back to Anna's hotel, probably giving a preliminary report, and he came back smiling like a Cheshire cat. But Anna felt empty... the light fun, and company of a friend she had had today, had made her loneliness feel even worse. And definitely the sincere condolences from _brigada_ Sanchez and Jack's _hijos_, when they had left the ball and had had a moment to talk while waiting for the car, hadn't much helped either, as well-meaning and heartfelt as they had been.

Bodie had been watching her. "What do you say, Anna, could we go and have a drink together? It might help you sleep better." Anna gave him a quick glance. Was he trying to make passes on her? But Bodie's gaze was level and straight. "And maybe we might also eat something, I could use a bite."

Anna hesitated. She didn't feel like being up to anything, and she remembered mr Cowley's warning. "Well... I don't know." She waited for Bodie's response, fearing he would give the despicable _your place or mine_.

"I know a nice Italian place almost next to your hotel, they also make great pizzas, perfect to make you drowsy. Me and Ray, we sometimes go there if we happen to be around and looking smarter. They are still open, and if we get there quick we have time to place an order. I can walk you from there to your hotel, and then take a taxi home. " It didn't sound that bad so Anna nodded finally.

Bodie proved great company and Anna enjoyed the humorous way the agent told about himself – ex Special Air Service man, and probably also ex something he didn't quite care to talk about in public as he skipped a part of his personal history with a vague _this and that here and there _– and about his colleague, partner and mate Ray, who seemed to be only an ex cop but quite a character nevertheless; and pizza was truly delicious. So was Bodie's expression too, when Anna had asked if he had been a parachuter or belonged to the SAS mobility-, mountain- or boat-troops, the poor man had almost choked to his champignon and Anna had decided to retreat into being a civilian to spare the man from further shocks.

But nevertheless, it was a nice end for the day. The agent walked her the hundred yards to her hotel as promised, and took her in the hotel bar for a drink, which, combined with the pizza, gave her the welcomed drowsiness. "You'd better go up to your room now, Anna, before the effect disappears. Skip the female-things, just wash your face or whatever, and go to sleep. Promise?" Anna agreed. Maybe she indeed could grab a few hours. Bodie saw her to her door, gave a light kiss on her cheek and bid her good night, promising to call when he would be finished at the HQ, and to come and fetch her with Ray.

For the first time in months Anna could be certain she really had something _nice_ waiting for her the next day, and she burrowed contendedly into her bed and fell asleep in seconds.

* * *

><p>The Controller was leery. Bodie had emerged at HQ 8 o'clock, and no matter how bright-eyed and sharp, his clearly visible good mood gave rise to suspicions. Agent's report of the events and people at the ball was succinct yet informative, and he didn't fail to mention the un-knowing help from mrs Ashton and the military attaché. People whom Bodie had named last night had already been put under surveillance, and hopefully something would come out of that. He could give Bodie something else then. But first...<p>

Bodie had watched his quiet chief and finally coughed. "Sir, was this all? I mean, if this should be put to paper too..."

Mr Cowley gave him a glance. "Not quite, Bodie... just tell me, what happened after you called last night?"

The agent was surprised. "Happened? Nothing. Well, I took Anna... mrs Ashton" that slip definitely caught the ear of the Controller, "to have pizza with me, in a restaurant near her hotel, then we had one drink at the hotel bar, I saw her to her room and took a taxi home."

His chief grunted. "_Saw her to her room?_"

Bodie was now astonished. _What the...?_ "Saw her to the DOOR of her room, to be exact. And said goodnight, ok, and with a kiss on her cheek." Now the idea dawned to him. "Chrissake, Sir, what do you take me for? Jesus, she has just lost her husband, do you really think I'd be such a fucking jerk that I would try to..."

Mr Cowley interrupted him quickly as he realised Bodie was genuinely hurt to his core. "At ease, lad, at ease! I had to ask, you understand that. Calm down now, man. You know as well as I do, that not so many years ago you might have done exactly that. I'm glad you didn't. Very glad. Shows you've... matured. Besides - it was your content look, which usually isn't reserved for work, as far as I know."

Bodie still felt hurt, although he had to admit his chief could have a point. "Well we're going to have dinner together later today, she, Ray and me. Ray's supposed to be back today, isn't he?" Cowley nodded. He knew Bodie had missed his partner. "And she is nice company. I think she can use some friends. And I mean friends like _mates_ and not like boyfriends." Bodie's eyes flashed.

The Scot raised a hand. "All _right_, Bodie, I apologize so you can drop it. And I agree, she can use friends and some fun. So go ahead, by all means. It's only a good thing you give her a bit of distraction, and a few good laughs definitely won't do her harm at all." He leaned back in his chair.

The dark-haired man seemed to relent."Anyway, Sir, you're not usually so... interested?" Come to think of it, Bodie wasn't sure if the old Scot had commented on any woman that way for years. Or ever. Usually if someone of Bodie's passing female aquaintances came into question, his chief's reactions were most often sighs, or rolling of eyes, and some muttering with words like "hopeless" or "incorrigible". But that always referred to Bodie himself, and hardly ever the man said anything about the women, unless there was something work-related – and then usually the comment was _keep your hands off her. _So this was new, both the preoccupation the old man showed, and also, this go-ahead.

His chief shrugged. "Probably not. But I took a liking to her. I had lunch with her yesterday after your last lessons, just out of pure curiosity, and she really is nice company as you said. Very intelligent, with interesting lines of thought, very pleasant, and I found myself wondering what Elizabeth Walsh would say about her. Quite a special kind of young woman. A lot hardier than her looks, I would assume, level-minded. And definitely not a _posh bird_." The mischievous twinkle returned for a moment.

Bodie gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Yeah, I noticed that too, she's all right really. But you should have seen her at the ball yesterday, Sir, when some idiots tried to get at her, she was just like the bloody K2, "_touch me and your neck breaks!_" and that without saying a word! She cooled off most, and I took care of the ones that were too drunk to understand anything."

Mr Cowley smiled. "Good lad. All right, off you go to your report then. By the way, where are you going to have your dinner?"

Bodie shrugged. "Dunno yet, she said we can decide, anything goes for as long the food is good and there's enough of it on the plate." Bodie noticed the amused look of his boss. "Her words, not mine." He had been amused by that himself too, as he rarely had heard anything like that from a woman.

"Well, that's a most healthy look at the matter", Mr Cowley chuckled, and thought for a moment. Bodie had done well lately, and the physicians had reported Doyle had been working extremely hard, so maybe the lads could use some extra entertainment. "Now, Bodie, I have a friend who retired years ago, both he and his missus are excellent cooks and a couple of years ago they opened a place at South Oxhey, inn-like, marvellous food of different sorts, and dancing a couple of nights in the week, also a few rooms. Pretty popular there I've noticed. They keep the place with their daughter and her husband who are restaurant professionals, and the music is certainly more to your taste than mine, but the few times I've been there I have really liked the place. Do you mind if I ask if they have available table and rooms? You're off duty tomorrow as I recall, and I am under impression the rooms are very reasonably priced."

Bodie's face brightened. "That would be great, Sir, thanks! That could be something of a novelty for Anna, an English inn. Besides I wouldn't mind being able to have a glass or two either. I only got thirsty yesterday, watching the diplomats booze. And I'm sure Ray won't mind either."

It was clear for the old Scot that the agent was delighted, so he gestured with his hand, hell, all this impromptu idea would cost him was a phonecall so that wasn't too bad. "All right then, Bodie, go write your report. After that, go to Macklin, he wants you at the shooting range again. You are free to leave at 3, if not earlier. I'll phone Joe and Gertie when I get back from dr Ross and I will leave you a word about what the situation is." And he didn't even try to hide a twitch of the corner of his mouth, when that long-missed "Running all the way, Sir" got to his ears. It looked like these weeks, without his still recuperating partner, had been long and lonely for Bodie.

* * *

><p>"Stop pouting, Ray... she's alright, she <em>really<em> is! You liked Jack, didn't you?"

Ray grumbled. "You liked him more, as far as I remember. Guess he was alright. For a bloody uniform."

Bodie sighed, exasperated. "Come on... Give her a chance, mate, eh? I didn't have the heart to say no when she asked us to dinner. She has lost her husband only a couple of months ago and could use a bit of fun. And she's really..."

"Nice. Yeah. I heard that already. And civilized. And whatever. But I'm not really in a mood for birds today. Some other night could have been better." Ray did look tired, the time in a rehabilitation centre, where mr Cowley had managed to get him in to receive more specialized physiotherapy, had certainly been trying. But Bodie wished that it also would be the end for Ray's lingering problems with his back, and open his mate the door back to full service for good. But now the curly-hair yawned and rubbed his green eyes.

Bodie sighed again. "Sorry, mate... I know. But give it a try, ok? She's only for a visit here, and then she goes back and that's it, and we probably never hear from her again. A few smiles won't hurt you."

Ray sighed. "Guess so. And if she pays for the food that's even better. Just don't stretch it, Bodie. I'm not exactly a knight in a shining armour right now."

Bodie nudged his mate. "I don't mind volunteering if one is needed. But, that's her door. Say cheese!" He knocked.

Two hours later Bodie didn't need to coax his volatile mate to smile anymore, Ray was putting his best foot forward all by himself. Anna had immediately seen through Ray, and given Bodie an actual scolding for dragging his worn-out mate to entertain some total stranger, when what Ray would have needed was his mate, a pint in his local and his own bed. Then she had asked Ray to forgive her the badly timed idea, and told him it was ok if he didn't feel like coming, that she could call the whole thing off and they could try another day if the lads felt like it. And she had looked so genuinely miserable and apologizing that by that point Ray's heart already had melted, and the bottles of finest bourbon and tequila they had got, made him say a very nice thank-you indeed, and give Anna a kiss on her cheek, and assure her he would survive the evening.

Once they had got their steamy, fragrant, tasty starters in that very cozy-looking, old-fashioned but thoroughly refurbished inn Bodie had driven them to, the evening looked a lot brighter indeed for Ray. They'd been received very friendly and warmly by the elderly owners, and shown to their rooms which were brand new, tidy and nice – double for Ray and Bodie, and a single for Anna, "_sorry for the missing decorations, we meant to finish these in a few days but when George called in the morning we quickly fixed them for you as we were full already_" - and at the dining-room, already the delicious bread made the hungry agent's mouth water.

None of them had had time for a decent lunch, and as they couldn't really decide what course they would follow, they merrily told the lady of the house, Gertrude, that they would happily try whatever it was she would recommend, from starters to dessert. She smiled, asking how hungry they were, to which they all answered _very_, and if they had any objections against some food, where Ray replied he didn't care about meat, fish or eggs, and Bodie admitted being more of a carnivorous type. So the lady suggested that if they would care to start with a soup of fresh green sweet peas, she would probably come up with a single solution that would fill up everybody's bellies.

And indeed, her solution was in everybody's opinion, simply ingenious. When she and her daughter appeared with two big trays, they were greeted with a round of applause. There was a huge heated plate with a steaming chunk of pork for Bodie and Anna, surrounded by several mounds of different steamed vegetables, some of those spiced; a bowl of creamy mashed potatoes, four small jugs for different sauces – _anything you fancy more, loves, just give a shout!_ - and assorted cheeses, and fresh veggies for salad, and as a treat for Ray, a piece of pie with golden chanterelles, "_Fiddled with a new recipe today, love, let me know how you find it and if there's something it needs more". _

And Gertrude, or Gertie as she insisted they should call her, stole their hearts when she took a look at the table, wiped her hands in her apron, and said: "Oh well, I know this maybe is a far cry from finery, none of that _aesthetics_ and _food for the eye_, but I gather that this time it's more your mouths and tummies that are concerned, and George told me you're no fussy feeders but hard-working people with healthy appetites."

Anna sighed. "Well these two may be the hard-working ones of the lot, but at least my nose has already woken up _my_ appetite which kicks around my belly in a really healthy manner indeed. Gertie, I know already I'm going to have the _best_ meal I've had in this country. Everything looks and smells absolutely delicious, and I don't give a damn which way the parsleys are pointing."

Both men nodded enthusiastically. "Amen to that!" and they eagerly started to fill their plates.

"Oh but your wine... Joe! Joe! Bring that bottle!"

Smiling, the husband brought to the table a bottle of fine red and opened it, starting to fill their glasses. "Courtesy of George, hope you enjoy it!"

Both Joe and Gertie bursted out laughing when both agents turned to stare at Anna. "Who are you, and what have you done to our gov'nor?" Bodie was pointing Anna with his fork.

Ray thumped him. "Never you mind – for as long as she does it often!"

* * *

><p>An hour later Ray had to admit that he really was enjoying himself. He hadn't tasted the meat but everything else on the table had been absolutely delicious, and the chanterelle-pie had taken his tongue with it and he had praised Gertie for it. He really should keep this place in mind.<p>

Oh and the girl, Anna, she was definitely all right, as Bodie had said, more than all right. In a way she was very open and friendly, yet she kind of kept her distance. That was funny, 'cause she managed to do both in a somehow very natural way. She was taking them two as... mates. Yeah. She clearly enjoyed their company, but without any other intentions. That was refreshing, as some birds assumed the two would start flirting with them and turned either expecting or defensive, or then started flirting themselves. Not that Bodie or Ray really had anything against that, hell, in their line of work entertainment was often welcomed.

But to say the truth, right now it was nice to simply spend time with a female, chat, joke, laugh, and Ray soon noticed that Anna shared the same kind of directness they had seen in her brother the few days they had been forced to spend with the officer. And she seemed to be taking people as they were, no matter what it was they did, and was just as natural chatting up the waiters as she probably had been with those diplomats and other bigwigs the night before. She also seemed to be genuinely interested in Ray's and Bodie's persons, and had a long talk with Ray about physiotherapy, as it turned out she had studied physio before her marriage and seemed to have some sort of first hand experience of different injuries. And Ray almost died laughing when Bodie told him how Anna had crushed another drunken military attaché at the ball. "_Tell me, what does that brute have that I don't? - Well to begin with, the organ __**he**__ uses for thinking is the brain..." _and Anna told them she would never get to hear the end of it, after she had told Gui about Bodie's first assessment he'd be dragged into a _monkey parade_ by a _posh bird_.

"Ok now I understand why he said he'll stand me a drink when we meet next time. Looks like I had managed to catch the essence of both the ball-stupidies and you", Bodie chuckled.

That made Anna threaten to shoot him with a cherry from her fruity dessert, and Ray had to interfere. "You see, Anna, it's a bit dangerous to take Bodie to that kind of places. Monkeys tend to get intimidated by a big ape like him."

Bodie's _Oh cut it out, chimp..._ set them all laughing uncontrollably.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Joe was passing them.

"Absolutely." Ray smiled brightly.

"This is really a great place", Bodie accompanied his mate. "We can't praise the food enough, and the wine was great, only is there any chance I could get a little coffee?"

Joe collected the rest of their empty dishes. "But of course. Anything for the two of you then?" Ray asked for a cup of tea and Anna decided to follow his example, and they soon had their steaming cups in front of them.

"By the way, mr Cowley said you have also dancing some nights. Any luck today for music?" Bodie suddenly remembered.

"You were lucky", Joe smiled. "They'll start on the other side in a half an hour or so. There's a bit of a dance-floor, and also lodges, and a bar. People start getting in soon, so if you want, I could now reserve some table for you and you can finish your drinks and maybe stretch your legs a little in peace, before moving there."

Anna gave Joe a charming smile. "Thank you so very much. And I have to say, I doubt if I've ever got to witness such wonderful service than I've seen here, Mr Higgs."

The old man smiled back at her. "We are friends with George since my time in the Army, and gladly are of service to his friends. Besides, dear lady, it's always a pleasure to serve people who appreciate what we have to offer. Especially people with good appetites like you, Gertie couldn't stop chuckling in the kitchen when she brought back your empty plates and bowls." They all blushed and grinned.

* * *

><p>"Say, what does a lady like you do in a place like this?"<p>

Fumes of beer and whisky surrounded Anna. Bodie and Doyle had gone to gents, and Anna had said that in the meantime she'd fetch their next round of drinks from the bar-tender as the two waiters were having a busy night, but the bar-tender seemed to be just as busy. She had a look. Dammit, the same big bulk of a jerk who had pestered her already once before. "You've asked that once already, mister. I'm spending time with my friends." She thought that mild hostility might do the trick.

But it looked like the guy was too drunk to notice. Or too pigheaded. Anna tried to ignore him. "Those two berks? Which one is your boyfriend?" She didn't reply. "Or are they both?" What a first-rate jackass.

"Bugger off, mister. I don't need your company." Her patience was running low. She had had such good time, and now this drunken swine...

"Surely you need, love. Two men, and still you need to come sit by the counter. Are they poofs or what?"

Anna took a deep breath and gave their order to bartender. "I'm fetching drinks. And mind your own business, will you?"

She felt the man lean closer and over her. "What if I make you my business, love?"

Anna tried to control her rising anger. "You'd better leave me alone, mister. I'm not exactly a nice girl."

That was a mistake, Anna realised it the second when she felt the man's hands start groping her, and she tried to pull herself loose. "Playing hard to get, ha?" One hand was pulling up her dress skirt.

"Take your hands off me _now_" Anna hissed and yanked the hand off her skirt, pressing her nails into the back of the man's hand.

But the man was already too heated. "Ah you like it rough, don't you?" He tried to kiss her.

"_YES_" Anna growled and in a second the man was whining of pain hunched against the counter as the angry woman was twisting his arm. At the same moment Ray and Bodie got there through the surprised customers.

"Chrissake, Anna, what's going on here?"

Anna ignored Bodie and hissed in a low voice: "Listen, you son of a bitch, if you ever again come closer to me than ten yards, I'll show you just _how_ rough I like it with slimy jackasses like you." She pushed the man away as if he was merely a bag of waste, and took a deep breath. Only then she paid attention to the lads, and the closest customers staring at her. "I'm sorry" she muttered. "I need fresh air", and started towards the door.

"Oi, lady, your drinks are ready!" Everything had happened so fast that the bartender hadn't noticed anything in the hussle around the counter.

Ray pointed after Anna. "Go after her, Bodie. I take the drinks."

The agent caught Anna sitting huddled on a bench close to the front door of the restaurant, her head down against her thighs. "Are you ok, Anna?" Bodie didn't dare to touch her. "Did that bastard scare you?"

She gave a bitter laugh. "Pretty much the other way round, I'm afraid." She straightened her shoulders and refused to look at Bodie. "I'm terribly sorry... I lost my temper."

Bodie was baffled. Entering the bar he had seen the man grope at Anna, and try to kiss her, a man almost twice her size, and she was apologizing for losing her temper? And how the hell had she tamed that bull? The movement had been so swift that he had totally missed the technique used, dodging the dancers. "Listen... there was no harm done. I guess. And that piece of garbage got anyway what he deserved, I'm sure of that. So now, lean back, let me have my arm around your shoulders without whisking _me_ anywhere, take a deep breath, and tell uncle Bodie what the hell that was about."

Anna gave a shaky little laugh, and briefly told him about the encounter. Bodie gave her a light squeeze. "Dammit, I would have wanted to see properly how you checked him. You have to teach me that sometime. And in a friendly manner, preferably." Then he gave another squeeze and a little kiss on Anna's temple. "Don't worry, we won't let anyone bother you tonight. Promise. Don't let this spoil your evening, ok? We had such good time. Ok, Anna?" He lifted Anna's chin and gave her a little smile looking into her eyes, and waited until she smiled back. "Now, that's better. We go back in now, before Ray has time to slurp my drink too. Besides he's dying of curiosity as I guess he wasn't able to catch your twist either."

Anna was clearly embarrassed as she allowed Bodie lead her back inside. "Any regular guy would be running away screaming at this point."

The man chuckled. "Well, can't claim that _regular_ has much to do with me or Ray. Now, what joint did you put the pressure on?"

* * *

><p>Anna had wanted to "powder her nose" before returning to their table, to buy herself a little more time, and she didn't know which was the worst: to face, the - naturally - inquisitive looks of the two agents, or the son-in-law of Mr Higgs who headed towards her when she approached the table. "Ah, mrs Ashton... I heard there was a little incident a moment ago, and actually, a customer complained..."<p>

Ray interrupted the embarrassed man. "Oh please, don't tell me. The one to complain was that 6'2", 19 stone dark-haired ass who desperately tries to look like young Gregory Peck _and_ who himself harassed the lady being all over her at the counter as we clearly saw? And what does he have the nerve to complain about?"

The man shrugged, helpless. "Well he said mrs Ashton had used violence against him and caused him damage. I'm sorry, but I had to come, as I didn't see it myself, you certainly understand that."

Both Ray and Bodie snorted, not being able to believe what they had just heard. "Jesus... Anna, sit down. I go and have a word with that..." Ray was on his feet already and asked to be lead to the man.

"No worries, Anna, you know Ray used to be a copper, so he's used to handling these things. He'll sort that chap out in no time... let's have a little talk in the meantime." Bodie looked decisive, and Anna sighed.

It was easy for Ray to locate the man, who was loudly complaining already to old Joe himself, accompanied by a couple of his mates. "See now, I have scratches in the back of my hand, and my shirt is ruined with this patch of wine the bloody American bitch..." his mouth snapped shut when he recognized Ray.

"Go on, mister. Did you get the scratches before or after you tried to kiss the lady without her permission? Or before or after you tried to push your hand under her skirt, as both me and my partner saw you do?"

There was chuckling in the ape-group. But the complainer swallowed when Mr Higgs raised his eyebrows and exchanged a look with his son-in-law. Ray smiled encouragingly. "It was a... a... a... joke. She fancied me and then she turned violent..."

Ray's smile vanished. "Believe me, mate, she wasn't half as violent as I would have been if I had got there first. And I bloody well know she didn't fancy you or your _jokes_. So why don't you simply shut up, and concentrate on pouring more booze into your face?"

The rest of the apes started to mumble and the man straightened himself. "I have my rights! No bloody yankee bird can ruin my shirt! She has to get out from here!"

The lean agent had got enough. "Oh shut up you wimp, she's going nowhere... " and he turned to talk to Mr Higgs.

But the moment Ray felt a tight grasp on his shoulder, although he wasn't quite in his full form after the car-crash, the bigger man found himself being hurled against a wall with a thud. "I want police in here!" the drunkard whined.

With a cheerful laughter Ray provided his ID-card into the eyes of the shocked man and his companions who had got closer. "Here we are, mate! And by the way, my partner also is with CI5. You want him here too?" Ray put two fingers in his mouth and gave a loud whistle.

One of the waitresses passed the spot. "Oi, are ye arresting that nuisance? Good riddance. This lot's hands have been all over me bum tonight and I was on me way to tell ye, mr Graham."

Now the expression on the face of the younger man was also dark when he exchanged a look with his father-in-law. "I think this matter is settled now, Joe. Do you agree? These... persons leave the premises right away." He nodded at Ray. "Thank you for clearing out the matter for us. Do you wish the bobbies to remove these men?"

Ray shrugged. "Do you leave quietly, or do we help you out from the door?", he asked. Bodie was already approaching and had seemingly gathered all the possible menace into his looks. And although even the smallest member of the drunken trio was a lot bigger and bulkier than either one of the more middle-sized agents, when the two stood there side by side, ice-cold eyes focused on the three, completely cool and confident, the complainer was the first one to turn and head towards the front door and his mates followed him.

"Ronnie!" shouted the son-in-law. Young bouncer's head emerged from the door. "Memorize those faces. No admittance for six months, they've been bothering customers _and_ your Janet."

The young man cursed and vanished, and Ray and Bodie got to the door just in time to see the last of the three being "helped" out. "Oi, Ronnie, for the record, you don't need to kick if you just place the foot properly before giving a push. And that leaves a smaller mark."

Ronnie grunted. "Yeah, but a kick gives more satisfaction."

Both Ray and Bodie were still chuckling when they returned to Anna.

* * *

><p>Anna was quiet for some time after the lads had returned. Bodie's remark, before he had gone to assist Ray, still echoed in her mind. <em>"There's a lot more in you than meets the eye, Anna. You definitely are not the kind of housewife you would rather have the others believe. I talked a little with your friend Gui yesterday. He's worried sick about you, you know. And not only because of your loss. Also, Ray and I, we've seen things. But we've never seen a woman act the way you did there by the counter, not even our own female colleagues. I like you, and I liked your brother, and I don't want you to get into trouble. You should talk with someone. You know, even me and Ray need to do that from time to time. If not with someone who is close to you, maybe with someone who's more... distant? Think about it. And if it happens that you want to talk with us, we'll listen." A whistle made Bodie lift his head. "That's Ray, nobody bloody else has the nerve to whistle that way in a place like this! Gotta go see what's happening. Will be back in a minute." Bodie's finger had brushed Anna's chin. "Think about what I said, ok? And don't run away in the meantime." <em>

Anna had thought. And she still was thinking when the two returned. She was ashamed of herself, of her lack of discipline, of self-control; she was ashamed of her feeling of... weakness. She should have left, yeah. She should never have come in the first place. But she had longed for laughs and a bit of fun, and had wanted to meet these two, also due to courtesy, they had saved her brother's life. But she hadn't guessed there might come some jerk... she should have guessed though. They were everywhere. But she hadn't known she would snap like that. Only some awareness of the place and people around her had hindered her from really injuring that man. And only the nonchalant attitude of Bodie had made her return to the table.

What the hell had Gui told Bodie? She could never have believed Gui would betray her confidence, not Gui. Had he been talking with Jack? Jack was the only one she had told about the old nightmares that had returned. And even that only once, after she had seen the worried look on Jack's face she never had returned to the subject. Gui had too looked worried... maybe he hadn't bought her explanation anyway. The two were the only ones close to her who knew, now when TJ was gone. TJ had kept the nightmares away, for years and years. Then they had crept in again the night after the funeral, and she hadn't known what to do about it. Didn't know who to talk to, as she didn't want to see the faces that would be either pitying or horrified, didn't want to feel being dirty, marred again. Or a freak. "_We've never seen a woman act the way you did there by the counter, not even our own female colleagues." _Oh yeah. But Bodie had a point, she would end up in serious trouble if she wasn't able to keep herself in control. She might really hurt someone. Maybe even someone who didn't deserve getting hurt. Actually, that would be even probable... to break an arm because of a pat, or something like that. Oh dear Jesus... Anna felt tears of frustration burn her eyes and she quickly blinked them away, but not quickly enough to escape Ray's sharp green eyes.

"Anna... don't worry about that berk. He's been dealt with. Nothing more will come out of that." Silence. "But it's not him you are worrying about, right?" Anna shrugged. Ray sighed deep. "Listen, Anna... if I sit right beside you, you won't give me a whack, will you?"

That startled Anna. "Of course not." Had she really been that terrible?

Ray gave her a little smile. "Good. Because for some reason I think that what you need is to lean your head on somebody else's shoulder for a moment. I'm under the impression that you are just like my highly respected colleague here, who repeatedly tries to push his thick head, which isn't nearly as pretty as yours, through solid stone, as it never occurs to him he might ask for a way around that bloody block."

His cheek made Bodie gasp. "Well hello, and thus speaketh a model example of macho pigheadedness!" Anna couldn't help but grin a little. Bodie turned serious again. "But, Anna, Ray has a point. I have to re-phrase what I said to you earlier. Ok, we haven't seen women behave the way you did. But – we have seen men do that. Especially I have, when I was... well, let's put it this way, when I was in Africa with a group of people who the international police still is interested in." Bodie rubbed his eyebrow looking a little embarrassed, before he continued. "There were quite many of us who had... issues... we hadn't dealt with properly. Each and every one of us tried to escape or avoid those in different manners... but usually something happened sooner or later. And sometimes it was ugly. Actually, pretty often."

Ray moved at Anna's side and after a moment of hesitation, stretched his arm around her shoulders. "I'll make some educated guesses based on what we've talked this evening. You can tell me to shut up at any point, sweetie, and I'll do just that." Ray took a sip from his glass. "Have to make sure there's enough alcohol in me to dare to start... Ok... You're younger than we are. Yet, I got the impression you had married a man old enough to be your father and maybe ours too. And not only you married him, but also had a good marriage where you were genuinely happy and content, right?" Anna nodded. "You married in a country where women are supposed to be at home and be women, and to a man of a generation who would expect that otherwise too. Yet, you are extremely fit, and I'd like to say, physically strong for a woman of your size. And the way you move, and the way you _moved_ that berk, shows you have studied martial arts, for a long time and on a high level. Also, Bodie told me you could tell a revolver from a piece of grip yesterday. Well yeah, you told us you've been born into a military family, but still that's kind of odd for a housewife. So, my educated guess is... that somehow, sometime, maybe when you were young, something happened. Something that made you want to learn how to defend yourself with several means. And not only that, but also your family accepted your need to learn that. And also, that made you accept your husband. And that something is still, or again, a cause of great deal of frustration and anger in you." Ray took another sip. "What say you, Bodie?"

Bodie snorted. "A regular Sigmund Freud, our Goldilocks... But yeah Anna, he's got it right. And to add to that, when I talked with Gui yesterday, it slipped from him that it hasn't been only manners you've taught as your hobby, but you also had sometimes assessed fighting skills of the guys Jack has trained. And that because your brother thought you were pretty much as good as he is. And we've seen him in action... Also, I watched you yesterday at the ball and it's pretty clear: your issue is men. Do you want to tell us yourself about it, or do we go on poking more?"

Ray spoke gently: "We've met before women who have been raped, Anna. You're not the first or the only one."

Bodie continued. "And we've met men who have raped for one reason or another. For the pleasure of it, or because they haven't got anyone volunteer... "

Suddenly, a thought came into Ray's mind. "Chrissake... oh chrissake, Anna, I'm so sorry. You haven't been able to talk about it, right? I mean, is there anyone outside your family who knows?"

Anna sighed. "Gui... and the older workers at our home ranch. And TJ knew. And I made a mistake of talking about it with some of my so called friends when I was in my teens... and a couple of shrinks right after it happened. Geez, _they_ were sick ones... But after that, no-one. It was Jack who told Gui and TJ to begin with. I haven't myself much talked about it with them either."

Ray and Bodie exchanged a look over Anna's bowed head."How old were you when it happened? In your teens?"

Anna shook her head. "Ten. But there was only one who did it with me. The rest were after my mother." When what she said hit the consciousness of Ray and Bodie, they felt they froze.

Her voice lacked all the emotion when, in quiet, collected manner she told what had happened, as if she had been telling about a film she had seen.

And she told about how afterwards her Grandpa had started to teach her how to fight so that she would start to re-gain some self-confidence; to use sticks and stones, everything she could get into her hands; teach her to know when to fight and when to run, and especially, when there was nothing to worry about. She told about old Mister Kayasawe, whom Grandpa met somewhere and talked into teaching Anna karate, and other teachers, who over the years not only taught her how to fight, but also taught her to fight her fears and her nightmares. About how her mock fights with her big brother Jack had developed into a fierce sports of its own. About how the old Mexican ranch foreman in secrecy taught her how to use a rifle and a revolver, and a knife. How her Grandpa had gone absolutely ballistic when he heard about it, threatening to sack poor Manuel, but had finally yielded and taught himself more of guns to her, using the shooting-lessons as means of concentration and relaxation, as has her father done too when ever he was at home from his assignments.

The two men listened about how Anna finally had thought life was completely and wonderfully back on track when she started her professional studies – it had been Grandpa's idea, to learn to deal with injuries she was causing to her opponents, and herself, in their combats. About the few jerks she had tried to date. About some girls who thought she was lesbian as she finally decided to keep her distance from males. About how she ended up in Mexico after her brother, and how she got married with TJ. About Anita, the little girl who they first fostered and then adopted. And about how the nightmares disappeared for years, as life settled down and Anna had the chance to sneak out every now and then to have a few fighting rounds either with her brother, or with the men Jack was training, to let some steam out.

And she told them about the lung cancer. About her robust husband gradually, painfully, fading into nothingness. Until one evening he, barely conscious, had said he wouldn't want to wake up again, and Anna had told him he didn't have to. And she and Anita had curled beside him, and he had fallen asleep.

"I promised TJ he wouldn't need to worry. I told him I would cope." Ray and Bodie didn't say a thing. There was nothing they could say. "But now... I didn't know how much I still..." Anna's voice faded.

"You didn't know how much you still love him and hate those who hurt you. Well, you sure have had more than enough on your plate. No wonder you're frustrated and angry. Anyone would be that in your place." Bodie leaned closer and handed Anna her glass which she hadn't touched for a while. "Now, love, finish your drink. Unfinished business is always bad, even a drink. Right, Ray?"

Ray, trying to hide the wetness in his eyes, nodded. "Especially an unfinished drink. And we all take one after that, and then we go out and have a little walk before hitting the hay. Right, Bodie?"

Bodie nodded in his turn. Then he cleared his throat. "Anna... Even if you promised you would cope, that doesn't mean you needed to cope all alone. Don't try to be a stupid macho like me and Ray have been for a long time. Nobody manages all alone. Not you, not me, not Ray, nobody. You have used many years to build your confidence and prove yourself. You are just as good and as strong a person as anyone. And just as worthy. And also, you have Anita to take care of, don't throw that away."

Bodie was quiet for a moment. "I'm not good in these things... I don't have any fancy words to use. But if it is of any worth, I think you're one hell of a woman. And I really would have liked to meet your grandpa and TJ. They must have been bloody fantastic men. Which probably would have meant that they had hated me." Bodie gave a wry smile before turning to give their last order to the passing waitress.

"Oh every man in his right mind hates Bodie. They usually consider him as some sort of threat to their manhood. Especially when he starts to smile at their women." Ray's joke lured a little smile onto Anna's face and Ray sighed quietly of relief. "But even Bodie is right every now and then. And he's right that you must not feel you have to cope all by yourself. It's _not_ weakness to lean on someone when you're having hard times. It's _wisdom_. It's hard to learn though, and took many years even from Bodie and me, to start really trusting each other as persons and not only as workmates. Ok I know how people can react to raped women, especially blokes. But, quoting my partner here, if it is of any worth, I too think you're one hell of a woman. How long will you be staying in London?"

Again Anna was a little startled by jumping into other issue. "I'm not quite sure yet... I need to go see some places and meet some people. TJ's nieces and nephews mostly. The last date we've set this far is... next Wednesday. Yes, five days from now."

Bodie was thinking. "Any chance to get you at the HQ some day?"

Anna was surprised. "Guess so... why?"

Bodie gave her a big grin. "Well isn't that obvious? I want you to teach me – and Ray, if he's a good little boy – that twist you used. And if you want, you could have a couple of friendly rounds of karate with me. You can use Ray for warm-up, if you want. He's a bit stiff so a few nice punches do him only good. Make his blood flow. And might do you good too."

Anna nudged Ray. "Say, is his version of hitting on a woman always as literal?"

Both men laughed, and to crown the easier atmosphere in perfect way, the smiling waitress said the magic words while handing them their glasses: "These are on the house."

* * *

><p>They were back from their little walk to the nightly park, and in the corridor leading to their rooms. "By the way, boys... TJ and my Dad and Grandpa, they would have liked both of you. They might have invented you some flattering names, still they would have liked you inside. But they did have odd tastes anyway as they used to like me too." Neither one of the two could quite interpret the smile on Anna's face.<p>

Ray smiled. "Well yeah, nobody's perfect."

That made Anna chuckle. All three stopped when they came to Anna's door. "Good night then." Anna moistened her lips. "You were wonderful down there, both of you. And I'm... I'm sorry for everything. I'm not used to... I have never talked..." She didn't have words to say what she really felt.

But Ray came softly closer and gave her a little hug, his green eyes warm and friendly. "Good night to you too. Just remember, you don't need to worry about us. We won't ever do anything to you that you don't want us to do. Besides I'm still in process of healing the previous broken bones." He winked an eye at Anna, and she felt Ray's lips on her brow and squeezed him back.

Bodie's hand touched her cheek and the eyes of deep blue were smiling. "But you can't blame us if we sometimes, maybe, gently try to make you want... "

Anna was stunned for a moment before she got anything out of her mouth. "Oh... fair enough... I guess..." and even to her own surprise she started to giggle. "Mr Cowley said you're incurable... "

Bodie let out a theatrical groan. "Oh no... all my efforts ruined before I even get a chance to try!"

But when laughing Bodie's arm wrapped around her for the good night's hug, her giggles suddenly changed to tears for the first time in months. She tried to escape, to find a place to hide from the pain that finally broke through, but the two worried men didn't allow her to.

They only left her when she had finally fallen asleep on her own bed. And there were no dreams.


End file.
